Forum:Increasing Hype: What Classes Have you Planned for BL2?
So, since Borderlands 2 is so close, and Gearbox released the skill tree optimizer thing on their site, my buddy and I have sort of been optimizing our builds already, I was curious, what are you all planning on running as your first couple characters? Post 'em here! I'll detail mine a little better when I leave work, but here's what I'm going with so far: Multiplayer character is going to be Maya, with tons of points put into her medic line (will include actual name later.) I love my healing Roland from BL1 so much this was an obvious choice when I saw her tree. Singleplayer I'm most likely going to go with Axton with double Stingers and the forcefield mod. I'll improve upon this later on, so what's everyone else going with? Abyss Raider (talk) 01:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : I am going Salvador first. After that, depending on how long 2 playthru's take to complete, i will either go with Gaige or if too early for Gaige, Axton. After that, i will just choose who i feel like at the moment. Gonna play all the Classes eventually, just like BL 1. -- 04:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I will be starting solo with axton, filling up the survival tree so I can have dual turrets. Then I will climb the guerilla tree to get the rocket pods! I am also planning in having a coop game with one of my buddies. I will use Zero with emphases on the sniper tree. 04:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll probably start with Zer0 and the sniping tree, along with some points into cunning for skills like Rising Sh0t. I'll probably re-spec like half way through though to try out bloodshed, decide which tree I like more. The second character I play I guess will be Maya, play around with support and elemental damage. I like being supportive I guess :P But like Veggie I'll play them all. 05:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright so anyway, definitely starting Maya as my multiplayer character, and investing heavily in the Harmony tree, as my buddy's always the heavy damage dealing run and gunner while I'm the one in the back giving support fire and doing what I can to keep him from getting shot down... All remaining will most likely be put in Cataclysm, I might put a few in Motion as well, but I'm definitely maxing out Harmony and getting that slag melee ability as well. As for singleplayer, my starter will be Axton with most of his points in Survival, and a little of each in Gunpowder and Guerilla. Abyss Raider (talk) 01:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Axton for my Solo game. I'm gonna go Survival for the 2 turrets and then Guerilla for the Rocket Pods. Maya for multiplayer. I'll go into Harmony just enough for Res and enough Elated to leave me enough points to unlock Ruin. I'll eventually do Zer0 ad Salvador, either multiplayer or Solo.DVK777 (talk) 02:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Going to play as either Axton or Zer0 with a mix of online and offline play (Mostly private matches with trusted partners, I prefer to play games like BL with people I know. O_O (talk) 06:39, September 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: I hope the best for anyone doing the same, MAY YOU FIND GOOD HARDWARE! I'm going to go through the first time with axton because i think his skill trees flow well. I reall wanted to start as zer0, but his trees are a little chaotic, so i'll play him(or her/it) second! i'm planning on building all the way down axton's survival tree so i can get the shields, the the mag-lock and the 2nd turret as well as building down to the longbow turret skill in gunpowder. there are alot of good basic skills on the way down that i think look great too. since i play solo, i'm trying to play a survival character and this'll give me the ability to flank enemies with the longbow/mag-lock turrets, take cover behind the shields or even both at once! as far as what i'm doing with zero... i dunno! 07:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC)